


Wonderful Christmastime

by loveoverpride



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, RPF, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hutchersons are big fans of all things Christmas.  See how the newlyweds prepare for the holiday…with a few twists.</p><p>My contribution for the 2015 Josh Hutcherson Secret Santa Fanfiction Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Christmastime

Briana Hutcherson loved Christmas.

 

Everything about the winter holiday was perfect. Since she was a little one, Briana dreamed of the elaborate lights and decorations outside, all of her friends handing exchanging cards in class. Everyone, including the scrooges of the world, became more optimistic. That thrilled Briana and made her anticipate every year.

 

Families coming together to sing and eat hearty meals; gifts wrapped in colors and fun designs, that piled around the huge tree.  Going full out for this season of joy and cheer.  Being a native of the North, lawns and trees covered in snow was a given to Briana. Because of Christmas, winter was her favorite season. Her parents always made December extravagant. So, it was no surprise that when she moved to Los Angeles, she brought those traditions and ideas of the holiday with her. 

 

She met her match in Josh. He was a well-known actor in Hollywood; she made a living as a receptionist. But somehow, their love for life brought them together. Something about Josh made her alive inside.  He was down to earth, so funny, and incredibly handsome.   During their 18-month courtship, the holidays would come up in discussion, and the two enthusiastically discussed traditions that they had with their own families.  But Briana would always trump Josh in the enormity of her full-fledged commitment. Finding Christmas in everything. Small and large. It was a wonderful time. 

 

Months passed and Briana found herself in a new home, newly married, and ecstatic about the fourth week in December.  

 

Thankfully, Briana and Josh had the full week to themselves. Their work schedules had been cleared, and they decided to stay in town to christen their first Christmas together.  On the agenda - shopping, decorating, resting, and participate in holiday festivities. 

 

Briana planned her to-do list: desserts to bake, decorations and all of the trimmings prepared around the house. Ready to go. The cozy scents of warm baked goods and apple cider filling the hallways. 

 

Hearing the door open, Briana greeted Josh, who had returned from a day of running errands. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey there.”

 

Josh took off his Kentucky blue baseball cap and leather jacket. “It smells amazing in here.”

 

“I’m glad,” Briana stated. “I wanted to have everything done before you got home.”

 

Feeling Josh’s chin resting on her shoulder blade, Briana let out a relieving sigh. It always felt so good to have him close by, especially since they weren’t always together. He smelled like the woods and a crisp breeze.  Another perk of the season.

 

“You’re so warm.”

 

Briana wiggled her hips, making Josh laugh. “I’ve been working like a little elf, baking, wrapping gifts, the usual.” 

 

Josh sprinkled quick kisses on Briana’s neck. “To be honest, I prefer this side of you. Busy bee. Sexy woman, you. You make me want to wrap you up in a huge Christmas blanket and never let you go.” 

 

Rolling her eyes, Briana jabbed her husband with her elbow. “That’s the cheesiest line I’ve heard all year, Hutcherson.” 

 

“What can I say,” he teased, giving a bow, “I’ve got it in me.”

 

Briana shook her head, returning to her prep work. Josh walked to the living room and pressed the iPod. He was not surprised that his wife had compiled various songs to officially welcome the season. First up - Andy Williams joyfully crooning and wishing everyone happy holidays. 

 

“You really must love this, Bri.”

 

“Of course, I do,” she replied melodically, swaying to the beat. “It’s my favorite time of year. Everything just seems…better! I love it indeed.”

 

Josh smiled, winking. The 8-foot tree they found was standing wonderfully in the living room.  Two boxes of ornaments were sitting at the foot. Josh was given the responsibility to decorate. 

 

The two worked in silence, occasionally humming along with whatever song was playing. Several playful glances were included. 

 

“I wish it snowed,” Briana spoke, pulling out a hot batch of cookies.  “It would just top everything.”

 

Climbing down from the ladder, Josh added, “I know. But remember, you did shoot down the option of going home for Christmas. We could have gone, you know.”

 

“But Josh, we need to start our own tradition,” Briana added. 

 

Josh nodded, rubbing his jaw, covered with a little scruff. “I know what you mean.”

 

“Want a bite?”

 

Briana held up a freshly glazed sugar cookie for Josh to eat. He shuffled off to the kitchen island, and accepted the warm treat. Seeing his lips get covered with colored frosting, made her giggle.

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Don’t lick yet!”

 

With a raised eyebrow and short chuckle, Josh asked, “Why?”

 

Leaning forward, Briana kissed him, removing the frosting off in the process. His lips were delectable to begin with, but the added flavor made them even more enjoyable. Briana placed her hands on Josh’s hips, continuing to enjoy this spontaneous activity. When she let go, Josh’s face was flushed, lips a little swollen, hazel eyes big with wonder. So adorable, she thought. 

 

“Ooh, Bri,” Josh commented, eying her. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

 

“I like to spice things up, honey.”  
  


__________

 

A few hours later, all the sweet treats were made, decorated, and boxed up for the neighbors and a few relatives.  Briana had lit a few candles, so the house had a mixture of sugar cookies and candy canes. Josh was sitting at his desk, working on something.

 

“Josh?”

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Josh’s cheeks rose. “I love you too.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Just..umm…finishing up a few things.”

 

“Alright,” Briana replied with skepticism.  “Just don’t want you to get bogged down with work.”

 

Josh lifted his hand to show a thumbs up.  “Don’t worry. It’s not work-related.”

 

Smiling at him, Briana said, “Cool.”  She had to trust him that everything would be fine.  

 

Focusing on the tree, she approved of Josh’s decorating job. It was glorious. Silver, gold, red, and green ball ornaments.  A few nostalgic pieces in the form of wooden creatures and framed pictures of baby Josh and baby Briana. 

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

Briana softly replied, still captivated by the tree. “Us. I like this picture we used from our engagement shoot. Just reminds me of how far along we’ve come.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Josh stood next to Briana.  “It’s a classic.” 

 

The two hugged. Briana was used to Josh giving an extra squeeze and a back rub, but he didn’t. 

 

“Honey, are you okay?” 

 

“Mmhmm.” 

 

Briana frowned. “I don’t like that sound.” 

 

“It’s all good,” Josh comforted Briana with a smile. “Come with me and look outside.” 

 

“What?” The request was out of blue. She hadn’t asked for anything for Christmas, so there shouldn’t have been any surprises.

 

Taking her hand, Josh led Briana towards the door.   

 

“Please look.”

 

As if magic occurred, the lawn was covered with a white layer of snow. 

 

“Josh!”

 

Briana turned to see what her husband had schemed. With a crooked smile and arms crossed his chest, Josh shrugged.  

 

“Yes?”

 

“What is this?”

 

Josh calmly replied, “You wanted snow. So…here you are. Making your Christmas a bit over the top.”

 

Briana couldn’t resist but to place a bold kiss on Josh. Squealing, she exclaimed, “You shouldn’t have!”

 

“Anything for my girl.”  
  


________

 

“Hey, Bri! Come downstairs, please.”

 

Briana secured the backings of her earrings before checking her dress one more time.  A sleek red dress that hit her knees just so, with a pair of sexy nude pumps. She was so happy to have a night out with Josh; they hadn’t gone out on a date in months. The two had agreed to make an effort to keep things fresh, even after the wedding in the summer. Christmas Eve was the perfect occasion. 

 

“Alright!”

 

Grabbing her silver clutch, Briana rushed down the stairs to find what the supposed emergency was. Josh never shouted so she was a bit concerned, but nevertheless, she was ready to get going. When she arrived into the living room, Briana gasped, dropping her clutch. 

 

In front of her, in only a red Santa’s hat and green shorts that fit extra nicely, stood Josh. Lounging on the couch that faced the backyard. Slyly, he waved.

 

“Good evening, Mrs. Hutcherson. I heard you’ve been a very good girl this year. Putting up with that douche Josh.”

 

Briana fought hard to not laugh, but pulled herself together and released a smirk.  “Well, hello. And by the way, he’s not a douche. He’s wonderful and he’s mine.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yeah,” she answered.

 

Josh shrugged, then patted the cushion next to him. “How about you come over here, let me know more about this guy.”

 

“How would he know that he’s yours?”

 

Briana swept her light brown hair over her shoulder, looked deeply into Josh’s eyes. “Because he knows me better than anyone else. He loves me for me. He makes me feel good - in more ways than one. He’s the apple of my eye.”

 

“Ahh, very nice,” Josh responded. 

 

“So, what’s the occasion, Mister? I thought we had a date to go downtown.”

 

“Well, I thought that I’d spice up our holiday traditions before went out.”  

 

Briana couldn’t help but notice how wonderfully handsome Josh looked in this get up. His arms had gotten bigger, more defined. Everything was more muscular.  Not that he didn’t look good without many layers on, but it was a nice change. 

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“How gorgeous you look,” Briana grinned, sliding her hand against his thigh. His shorts had ridden up.  She watched Josh try to reposition, deflecting from an excited member.  

 

Briana pointed, “Josh, you’re not slick. I can see.”

 

Grunting, he replied, “You’re the one touching me. And by the way, you look fucking hot in that dress and all of me thinks so.”

 

“Thank you.” Briana smoothed out the wrinkles, crossing her legs ever so slightly. “I thought you would like it.”

 

Josh scooted closer to her.  “Of course. You’re hot and whatever you have on, or not, will always turn me on.”

 

Feeling her heart beat a little faster, Briana held her breath as Josh touched her leg with one hand, as his other hand gently cupped her face.  

 

“Oh, Briana, you are so beautiful. So glad that you’re mine.”

 

She closed her eyes as her lips melded with Josh’s. The soft exchange escalated quickly - arms wrapped around shoulders and waists, a leg lifted around a hip. Neatly arranged hair disheveled in a moment’s time. 

 

“Josh,” she heavily sighed, in between sloppy kisses. 

 

“Fuck…” 

 

Briana pulled back to unzip her dress. Although it wasn’t on the agenda, she opted to go with the flow. Soon after, Josh’s green shorts were off as well.  

 

The two moved about on the couch, getting comfortable, turning off the lights, before taking the next step. 

 

Looking into Josh’s eyes, Briana whispered, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

As “Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas” softly played in the background, Briana and Josh moved along, becoming one, emphasized by hitched breathing, moans, with quick and powerful thrusts. 

 

“Oh my gosh,” she sighed, caressing Josh. Sweaty and content, the two waited a few minute to bask in the serene atmosphere. 

 

“Wasn’t what you were expecting,” Josh asked, tracing his fingers against Briana’s back. 

 

“Not at all, but I loved it.”

 

The wall clock chimed. It was midnight.

 

“Crazy way to start our first Christmas.”


End file.
